


Maji de aishiteru kara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Gracias, Hikka. Nadie me había regalado flores antes.”“¡Por supuesto¡ ¿Quién debería regalarte flores? Si no estuviera yo pensando en ti...”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Maji de aishiteru kara

**Maji de Aishiteru Kara**

**(Porque te amo realmente)**

Hikaru se sentía profundamente incómodo.

Estaba enfrente a la puerta de casa, y no tenía éxito de decidirse a entrar.

Esa tarde había litigado con Kei, y había salido del piso para ir a trabajar gritando contra de él.

Había sido de malo humor por la entera durada del rodaje del Yan Yan Jumping, sin tener éxito de esconderlo.

No había sido un litigio grave, no en las motivaciones.

Se había lamentado con Kei per una blanda celosía de Yabu. Había empezado con un comento sarcástico sobre la manera en que los dos se miraban, tras había hecho suposiciones y, sin darse cuenta, se había encontrado gritándole, mientras el menor hacía lo mismo con él.

Odiaba litigar con Kei.

Y lo odiaba porque, más allá del hecho que siempre había pensado de ser una persona pacifica, no estaba simple hacer llegar el mayor a ser tan enfadado, a gritar, a irritarlo.

Y se sentía malditamente culpable, como cada vez en que desafiaba sus límites de tolerancia.

Lo había pensado por toda la tarde, tratando de encontrar una solución que no implicara necesariamente su postración a los pies de Inoo, que no implicara rogar perdono porque, es ese caso tenía que admitirlo, estaba enteramente equivocado.

No que nunca habían tenido discusiones de esa manera, al contrario.

Cuando Hikaru estaba particularmente de malo humor, o cuando estaba suficiente lo mínimo para tocar su sensibilidad, la celosía por Yabu era su argumentación favorida.

Pero, mientras pensaba en el tono que había utilizado, a las palabras que había dicho y a como hubiera invitado Kei a irse con Kota, diciendo que con él habría sido de seguro más feliz... admitía de haber exagerado.

Estaba por esa razón que ahora estaba enfrente a la puerta de casa, con un aire de duda en la cara y una rosa en mano.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado por la mente cuando la había comprada.

Solo sabía que se había sentido inspirado, y que le había parecido una buena manera para hacer las paces sin ulteriores discusiones e incomprensiones.

O, al menos, así había pensado; a medida que se acercaba a casa, sin embargo, su seguridad iba menguando, y ahora no tenía éxito de decidirse a entrar.

Al final tuvo que tener coraje; que lo quisiera o menos, pasar la noche en el rellano no era una opción practicable.

Insertó la llave en la cerradura, silencioso, tratando de pasar inobservado.

Y tuvo suerte, al menos hasta que no llegó al salón.

Inoo estaba sentado en el diván, las piernas cruzadas y las gafas bajas en la nariz, ocupado a subrayar un libro.

Levantó apenas la mirada cuando lo vio entrar.

“Hola.” murmuró, tras volvió a estudiar.

Hikaru se quedó quieto.

Lo vio subrayar un par de frases más, antes de pararse y poner un aire confuso.

Levantó de vuelta la cabeza, saliéndose los ojos.

“¿Y esa qué es?” preguntó, sorprendido.

El menor escondió la flor bajo la espalda, un gesto más instintivo que útil, y después retrocedió.

“Nada. Perdone, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando...” empezó, pero Kei lo paró con un gesto de la mano.

Se puso en pie con un movimiento ligero, dirigiéndose hacia él y teniendo la mirada fija en la rosa entre sus manos.

Cuando lo alcanzó la tomó, quedándose absorto mirándola por unos segundos.

En fin, levantó los ojos hacia su novio.

“No creía que fuera alguien que regala flores.” le dijo, con un tono que Hikaru no tuvo éxito de interpretar.

Solo cogió los hombros, poniendo caras.

“Lo sé. De vez en cuando me sorprendo solo.” murmuró, mientras seguía mirando Kei fugazmente, para tener éxito de entender si iba a burlarse de él.

Pero Kei parecía fascinado. Miró a la flor en las manos como si nunca hubiese visto una rosa en su vida, ensayando la consistencia de los pétalos y rozando una espina, como para entender si picase o no.

Después lo que a Hikaru pareció un tiempo infinito, lo miró.

Estaba feliz.

“Gracias, Hikka. Nadie me había regalado flores antes.” le dijo, con voz decididamente emocionada.

El menor le sonrió, con una timidez que no estaba típica de él, y trató de alegrar el ambiente, que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

“¡Por supuesto¡ ¿Quién debería regalarte flores?” le preguntó, cabeceando. “Si no estuviera yo pensando en ti...” rio bajo.

Siguió su novio con la mirada mientras buscaba un jarrón sutil en que poner la rosa.

Sonrió.

Su capacidad de emocionarse para las cosas más simple era lo que más amaba en él.

Era particularmente difícil litigar con Kei.

Pero hacer paces con él estaba malditamente maravilloso.


End file.
